


A Day In The Life

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Sick Barry Allen, Sickfic, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry doesn’t feel well, but even though it’s evident, he doesn’t admit it until he has no choice. Turns out it’s a bit more serious then he thought. Luckily he’s got a great doctor, his close friend, and his loving wife to get him through.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 31





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short. I just needed some West-Allen Fluff in my life.

“What’s going on with him?”, Cisco asked in frustration when Barry had disappeared for the third time in less than an hour. 

He hadn’t been leaving the building. The Flash suit hadn’t moved all day. Even when Joe had summoned him to a crime scene earlier he had made up an excuse not to go. That wasn’t like Barry at all. Normally even if Joe had told him he didn’t need him he would still go and make his own decision on whether or not he was really needed. 

“I don’t think he’s feeling well Cisco.”

Of course Caitlin had noticed that, she was a doctor after all.

“Oh. That explains a lot.”

“I wonder why he didn’t tell me that.”

Cisco had asked him if everything was ok. He thought it was more of an anxiety thing, but he had still asked him. Barry had said he was fine of course, so at that moment, Cisco had accepted his response, figuring maybe he was just imagining things.

“He didn’t tell me either, but I can tell.”, Caitlin said.

“Shouldn’t you examine him or something?”

“He’s an adult Cisco. If he needs my help I’m sure he’ll ask for it.”

“Sure.”, Cisco said sounding irritated. Both of his friends seemed to be on edge today. He wondered if maybe he should just disappear himself. 

That’s when Barry walked, well staggered, into Caitlin’s lab.

“Hey, you ok?”, Cisco quickly moved to Barry’s side.

“Not sure.”, Barry answered. He sounded pained now.

Cisco carefully helped him over to a chair. 

“What’s wrong Barr?”, Caitlin kneeled beside him.

“I can’t keep anything down, and I really don’t feel well.”

They helped him into the medical room and onto an examination bed. 

Just taking his basic vitals had Caitlin worried. Everything was elevated, and not just because of his powers, something was definitely wrong with him. 

While Caitlin continued the exam Cisco called Iris. 

“Does he still have stomach pain?”, Iris asked sounding panicked. 

Cisco told her what he knew, and she told him how Barry had woken up this morning soaked in sweat with stomach cramps. After he had taken a shower and dressed he had assured Iris he felt better. She hadn’t believed him fully, but like Caitlin had said earlier, he is an adult, and she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“Iris is on her way.”, Cisco peaked in the medbay. 

Barry’s eyes were closed. He looked to be sleeping. Caitlin had already hooked him up to an IV. 

“He does really look sick, doesn’t he?”, Cisco wondered how he didn’t see it earlier. 

Barry opened his eyes and gripped his stomach. Caitlin grabbed a basin close by and quickly but carefully moved Barry to a sitting position. 

“Just hurts.”, he groaned. 

“Where Barr. Where is the pain located?”, Caitlin’s demeanor had changed now. Her tone was soft and comforting. She must have been frustrated with Barry earlier too, but didn’t want to admit it. 

As she gently started to poke where Barry pointed, the pain was so severe he had tears in his eyes. 

“I think it’s your appendix.”, she said sadly.

She hoped the MRI machine would show that she was wrong, but she was confident that she wasn’t. 

Iris knew that it was his appendix. She had an appendicitis in high school. His pain was just like hers had been back then. 

He was in a lot of pain when Iris got there. So much pain, that they had just slapped the meta dampener on his wrist so the painkillers would start to really work. It was obvious that his powers couldn’t cure this, so now at least they could control his pain and sedate him for the operation.

Iris sat by his side on the bed, holding his hand and moving her hand through his hair while Caitlin and Cisco prepared the bigger medical room for surgery. 

“Guess maybe something is wrong.”, he said sounding half asleep.

“You’re so stubborn. You know that right?”, Iris moved his hair from his eyes. 

“I know.”, he said closing his eyes again.

“How’s the pain?”

“Not as bad.”, Iris could tell he was still hurting by the look on his face.

“Hang in there baby. Looks like they’re ready for you.”, she noticed Caitlin and Cisco were headed their way. 

“You’re in good hands.”, Iris kissed his forehead before she got off of the bed. 

Once Caitlin added more medicine to his IV they rolled him into the other room.

It was a simple operation, and it went well. And most importantly, for Barry, once the surgery was over they took the dampener bracelet off and his powers took over. 

“He will recover fully in a matter of hours now.”, Caitlin smiled at Iris who was already sitting at his bedside. 

Barry woke up a few minutes later. He was groggy and sore, but he already looked much better then he had when they rolled him in. 

“How do you feel baby?”, she squeezed his hand.

“Better.”, he said quietly.

She was thankful that even though he had been stubborn to give into not feeling well this morning, he had been smart enough to stay at Star Labs today. So in a way, he was actually giving in. He knew something was wrong, so he stayed where he knew he’d be safe if he took a turn for the worse.

“You’re a smart man Barry Allen.”, she smiled, giving his cheek a soft rub. 

That wasn’t what he had expected her to say. He figured she would be upset that he hadn’t told her the truth this morning. He wasn’t about to say that though. Having his wife by his side was comforting, and seeing her smile made him happy.

“I love you.”, he squeezed her hand.

“Same.”, she squeezed back with a smile.

“Now get some rest and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The next time Barry woke up he felt much better. He got out of bed, walked around the room, and ate a power bar without issue. After another nap, a big three hours after surgery, he was up, dressed, and feeling normal. He had completely healed, but both Caitlin and Iris convinced him to go home and rest for the remainder of the day.

His body, despite his powers, had been through a lot today, and he knew that. The police could handle one full day without The Flash. The call he received from Joe when he got home reiterated that exact statement. 

For the first time in a long time, Barry put himself first. After he ate them out of house and home, he spent the night cuddled up to his wife on the couch watching their favorite shows. No Flash, just Barry and Iris. Thankful for each other and their crazy, eventful, and precious life together.


End file.
